


Vampire Acquaintances

by cavicanem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavicanem/pseuds/cavicanem
Summary: Pascal and Ricardo pass through another vampire's territory in southern Germany in their travels and stop to ask permission to feed.





	Vampire Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> this was commission work for a friend! i made our ocs meet For Fun because vampire ocs should meet other vampire ocs.
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wered0g)!

“Hmmm. Alright,” Pascal began, holding up his hand to signal Ricardo to stop as they came to the treeline of the path leading to the large and elegant-looking manor on the hill, surprisingly well kept, surrounded by a dark forest. Strangely enough, Ricardo noticed, not many of the curtains were drawn, just those on the third floor. “I will tell you what to expect from this.”

“Do we really have to visit him?” Ricardo shifted his weight, wrinkling his nose. They had just spent at least 45 minutes walking along an unpaved road. And before that, it had been a half hour long taxi ride out of the city. At least hypnosis meant they didn’t have to pay.

“Yes, we do! It is the polite thing to do, especially if we need to hunt. This section of the Black Forest is his territory.” Pascal turned to face him. “If we were in the city, or just a more populated area, like usual, we would not have to stop and say anything. But here, it is just him.”

“And who is he? You haven’t told me his name yet.” Ricardo folded his arms. “Do you know it?”

“Yes, I do! He’s a little bit famous, hehe, for his… odd habits. I heard about him when I still lived here in Europe. He caused a lot of trouble when he turned. Nachzehrer can be such messy things, without a sire and all.” Pascal put a finger over his lips and looked upwards, obviously thinking, ignoring Ricardo’s dirty look. “Ahh… Erhard! Erhard. Erhard Dunst von… something!”

“Erhard… Okay. And he’s famous? A… whatever you said?” Ricardo frowned. “That doesn’t sound very good.”

“No, no, he’s fine, as far as I have heard. He’s just… He’s a different type of vampire than normal! Different than us,” Pascal explained, clapping his hands together in front of his chest. “He eats people.”

“He… eats people?”

“Yes! Entire corpses! And they are not turned by others. They resurrect after messy deaths, sad deaths… Tragedies. And he’s very solitary. I think only his sister lives with him, but she usually spends her time in the Forest. She is a ghost! Isn’t that interesting?” Pascal smiled and Ricardo’s frown deepened.

“It sounds to me like we should just leave…”

“We cannot! You need to feed, and I would like to stop for a day. Besides, we are already here, hehe.”

“As long as we stay in town.”

“Of course, silly boy! I would not make us stay in this dreary place. Now, let us go say hello!” Pascal turned on his heel and headed up towards the house. Ricardo sighed and followed after.

Pascal cheerily knocked on the door, though Ricardo watched him take a moment to admire the ornate lion door knocker. They both jumped slightly when the door opened a second later.

“I wondered when you two would finish lurking in the forest.” A tall man dressed in a black waistcoat, white shirt, and black slacks greeted them, looking a mix of bored and tired. His hair, only slightly longer than Ricardo’s, was brushed neatly. And then Ricardo looked at his eyes and froze.

They were blue.

“Hello, Herr Dunst! We were here to-” Pascal blinked as he was interrupted.

“Just Dunst or Erhard. It’s been a long time since those titles were really relevant, hasn’t it?” Erhard put his hands in his pockets, his gaze sweeping over the two with piercing seriousness.

“Haha! I suppose so! Erhard it is,” Pascal replied easily, smiling. “We came, Ricardo and I, to greet you and inform you we will be hunting in your territory! With your permission, of course!” 

“I see. Well. Come in, then.” Erhard stepped aside and Pascal went in, prompting Ricardo to follow. “Your names, then?”

“Pascal Cosovei, ward of Lord Marquess Constantin Bathory, carrier of the House of Bathory and servant to the throne of Transylvania,” Pascal said cheerily, sitting on a couch that made Ricardo feel as if he shouldn’t touch anything. “Though I’m sure you’ve heard of my banishment.”

“I haven’t heard anything. And him?” Erhard asked, nodding to Ricardo and sitting down in an armchair.

“I’m Ricardo Castro, Pascal’s ward, carrier and servant of jack shit,” Ricardo interrupted Pascal before he could introduce him, folding his arms and remaining standing.

Erhard simply raised his eyebrows at him, staring with piercing blue eyes that unnerved Ricardo. He stared back.

“Ah… hahaha! Never mind him, he’s young!” Pascal patted the couch beside him, his smile quirking at the edges to become a bit threatening, and Ricardo grumbled as he moved across the room to sit with him.

“I could tell. I am Erhard Dunst von Wolflangen, ward of none, carrier of none and servant of none, and I suppose you are welcome in my territory, given you behave yourselves and cause no disturbances,” Erhard said. “If you make any problems, I assure you there will be consequences. I am happy in my home and have lived here my whole life, and intend to stay.”

“No problems, no problems! We will behave. Ricardo needs to eat, is all. Young ones are so thirsty, hehe,” Pascal replied. “We will be together the whole time, and it will only be two days at the longest!”

“That suits me fine, then.” Erhard sat back in his chair, looking between the two again. “There are plenty of humans in the Schwarzwald, prey will not be an issue. There are other monsters here though, Erlkönig being the most prevalent, so take care not to cross them.”

“Of course. Thank you for your graciousness, Erhard!” Pascal stood, bringing Ricardo up with him.

“It’s no issue. And if you see Gisela, tell her to come home. She’s been gone for a week.” Erhard stood as well and escorted the two back to the door. “Little sisters are troublesome things. Those that become ghosts are worse.”

“Certainly. Thank you again! Goodbye, Erhard!” Pascal flitted out the door and down the steps, and Ricardo moved to follow.

“Goodbye. And good luck, young one,” Erhard added quietly as Ricardo passed and Ricardo tensed, looking at him. Erhard stared back and said nothing.

Ricardo broke eye contact and left, ignoring the shiver threatening to go up his spine.


End file.
